


Murder in the house~Riverdale/Bughead

by BugheadFan4life



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadFan4life/pseuds/BugheadFan4life
Summary: Cheryl Blossom's party was supposed to be the biggest and best party ever. Oh and it was, but not in the way they expected...After a small group stays a little later they all get trapped inside the enormous mansion. Worst part there is a killer on the loose and it might be among them.  To survive they have to work together, but it doesn't take long before drama stirs up.this may have a little bit of swearing cuz i'm gonna be a little laid back for this book.





	Murder in the house~Riverdale/Bughead

****

**This is more of an introducing/explaining chapter that shares the backstory and it's kinda short but the good stuff will happen soon. This will always be written in Betty's POV and enjoy i guess Xx**

The night was calm and peaceful as i looked up at the foggy night sky, although not to foggy because i could still see the dark sky littered with bright glowing stars. I would've just stayed there ,in the calm quiet night with the warm breeze brushing against my skin. forgetting about everything and not caring about anything. I just stayed there staring at the stars a little longer i knew that i was going to have to attend some stupid party hosted by the one and only Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl and I had been "besties" for a while now but we secretly both despised each other, we are only friends for popularity after all. We were what you could call the "it girls" of Riverdale high, one of us was Reckless and Revenging while the other Perfect and Preppy, I bet you can guess witch one i was. We were from two different worlds yet we had the whole school wrapped around our fingers. But we were also known for something else, our epic party's! But that wasn't the main reason why i wanted to go to the killer Blossom party, I knew that the boy i had crushed on ever since he moved to Riverdale was gonna be there.

Archie Andrews, he was also known for being the other "perfect" student at Riverdale High. he had the most gorgeous red hair, dreamy eyes, and not to mention super ripped. After all we were the "perfect" couple, as everyone called us. I started crushing on him when high school started that's when everything changed and I became popular made knew friends ditching my old one. I would see him in the halls sometimes. He was always alone people would call him a loner or beat him up and call him names. i would never intervene even though he was always there for me before. but even if i did can you imagine a popular girl talking to a loner outsider, NEVER. GONNA. HAPPEN. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when i heard a bing come from my phone. i glanced over and my face lit up and a smile spread across my face as i saw who it was. He had only texted 6 words, 6 simple meaningless words yet that didn't stop my heart from fluttering.

Archie❤: This party is gonna be epic!

~~Time Skip~~

I looked up at the huge fancy Blossom mansion known as Thornhill in front of me. My palms are sweaty so to try to calm down I took one long deep breath and brushed myself off. If anyone saw me they would know immediately that i was crazy nervous, and someone did. "ready to enter the belly of the beast" i heard a voice oddly oddly familiar come from behind me

I  **know**   **i**   **cringed**   **and**   **threw**   **up**   **a**   **little**   **because**   **of**   **all**   **the**   **Barchie**   **stuff**   **but**   **it**   **will**   **get**   **more**   **interesting**   **i**   **promise**   **also**   **they**   **will**   **be**   **longer**   **than**   **this**.  **Thanks**   **for**   **reading,**   **Kisses**   **to**   **all**   **goodbye**   **now**.

**-A**


End file.
